Donkey Kong Country: Ancient Rivalry
by Lord Hyness
Summary: Donkey Kong and co. face a familiar foe after a decade of inactivity.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Donkey Kong Country, and never will. Thank you for reading this!**

It was only a week after the heroic Kongs had thwarted the evil Lord Fredrik and his tribe of Snowmads after they had invaded DK Island. Having finally cleared up the last of the ice on the island, they kicked back and relaxed for a second celebration of Donkey Kong's birthday, exhausted from combatting the evil Arctic animals.

'When I was your age, we didn't have big, fancy plots like this! We got on just fine with a simple plot and little animation!' rambled Cranky Kong, for the third time that day.

'Please, Grandpa.' pleaded Donkey Kong. 'Not after that conversation where you said that all games should be about saving damsels in distress.'

'Say, I wonder how Pauline is doing…' muttered Cranky Kong. 'All I know is that she's become the mayor of where I used to work. When I was your age, we only had a construction site…'

'PLEASE, STOP!' shouted Donkey Kong, unable to take it any longer.

'Fine…' grumbled Cranky.

'Hey, Donkey, look! I beat Kaptain K. Rool on DKC2 without dying!' squawked Diddy Kong.

'Say, where is that big Kremling? I haven't seen him for years.' pondered the gorilla.

Kiddy Kong laughed as he played boxing with his brother Chunky, before knocking him out.

'Hate to say it, but that big oaf could probably destroy the planet if he wanted to…' muttered Donkey.

Suddenly, a spaceship that was shaded green, like a crocodile, popped into view. Donkey Kong stopped fiddling with the fireworks his father, the original Donkey Kong Junior, had sent him.

'We didn't have poorly written fanfics like this…'

'Why?' was Donkey Kong's only response. He would have tried fighting it, but it was too high up for him to reach, and he was too exhausted from fighting Lord Fredrik.

'Step aboard, citizens! We come in peace! We wish only for a diplomatic meeting, and we would like all of you to attend!' said a figure with an Italian accent.

'This might be a trap.' whispered Diddy to his friend.

'It can't be! It's Luigi! He couldn't possibly harm us!' reasoned the big ape.

The Kongs walked along the walkway that led into the flying battleship, into the ship itself. Inside, there were banquet halls and Toad servants wandering about. One even stopped to bow.

'I'm sorry I ever doubted you, DK.' admitted Diddy. 'This place is paradise.'

'The boss would like to see you now.' said one Toad, ushering the Kong family to what looked like an office.

And they took that step inside.

Mario was on his chair in the centre of the room, awaiting the Kongs.

'What did you need us for, Mario?' asked Candy Kong politely.

'What did I need you for, my sweet?' replied Mario. Then he spun round in his chair…but it wasn't Mario. This was awful.

'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I NEED YOU FOR!' bellowed King K. Rool suddenly.

The Kongs attempted to rush out the door, to no avail. The king had already locked it. Only Kremlings ripping off their disguises could be seen.

K. Rool himself removed his Mario disguise, revealing a soldier's outfit underneath.

'I, Kommander K. Rool, would like to inform you, THAT YOU WILL BE ERADICATED! YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST!'

'We're many Kongs. You're just one fat Kremling.' pointed out Dixie Kong.

To back up her point, Chunky Kong aimed his most powerful punch at K. Rool's head. But to his astonishment, it merely bounced off and hit Chunky himself.

'I'm one fat Kremling with magic from my komerade King Boo enchanting this entire ship! ANTI-PRIMATE MAGIC!'

'Why do you keep shouting?' enquired Tiny Kong, clearly petrified.

'I'm not shouting. I'M SCREAMING!' K. Rool bellowed. 'Now, first, you are all going to be working as slave labour. Much as I hate to see your hideous faces, you will prove beneficial in the long run. You will be making my doomsday device, to destroy the planet. THE OMNI-MATIC! IT WILL BE MY TOY! IT WILL BE MY TOY! IT WILL BE MY…Some of you lot will partake in a special activity invented by King Boo. I've always longed for an art gallery. You would make the perfect pictures. Your ugly faces screaming in terror? I WILL RELISH IT!'

'How did he crack this much?' thought Donkey Kong as he was chained up.

A barren factory stood in the centre of the Flying Krock's Revenge. It was seemingly infinite, with portraits and statues of K. Rool all around, and only one window.

Donkey Kong, luckily, had absent-mindedly brought his fireworks with him. He knew his one chance would be to send a firework with a letter attached to it out, and hope that his father received it, knowing that he would be arriving later in the day. The incompetent Kremling guards wouldn't notice until it was too late.

The firework set off in due course. Hope could return.


End file.
